


Warm As Ice

by assorted_fandoms



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First story, Hockey, I try, Sports, don't be mean pls, i love u all, tHANK U, tense shit, yk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assorted_fandoms/pseuds/assorted_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's part of an ice hockey team, led by Raven Reyes and named 'The Skaikru'. Today's their big match against 'The Grounders' and there's tension. On the ice ~and~ the ground. The whole female crew are there, including our beloved(s) Monroe and Harper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couscous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo story on here, and I'm shit at creative writing but promised my professor I'd write more. So here we are. Don't worry - she isn't going to have to read it. I hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the big game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to warn you all: I'll be writing this in tiny little chapters, once or twice a week, because of other commitments. If someone really likes it, or whatever, maybe I'll work something out. Thanks!

The venue was pretty sweet; lights and a fantastic DJ. You could tell the club had organised to have a brill DJ set the scene. Got to have a DJ with a snappy reflex to play music at the right times for ice hockey, so this dude Bellamy seemed pretty cool. Atmosphere aside, the WhatsApp group was buzzing, metaphorically and literally - everyone was super excited to finally play against The Grounders. The puck off would begin at 17:30 and it was already 14:00. Time to pack and roll up to the venue. Clarke hoped she would look pretty badass driving her new Lexus. She packed all her gear; armour and all the tape needed - tonight was gonna be the biggest match since the captain Raven had fractured her elbow, nearly four months ago. Clarke was itching to get on the ice. She jogged to her kitchen, taking some couscous from the fridge and laying it down; licking her lips. Players need carbs.

After a delicious meal, it was finally time to get to the rink. The drive there was tense, and the buzzing coming from her phone did not help with the nerves. She usually found it easy to cope with anxiety before games, but this one was unusual. The shivering was a sign of up-and-coming adrenaline, and Clarke tried to embrace it. She told herself not to worry.

"We're gonna kick their asses" was the most inspiring thing Clarke could think of mumbling to herself as she pulled into the car park.

"Holy shit". Her eyes adjusted to the strange sight of at least thirty parked cars. This was a massive event in their community, especially since the last time they had defeated The Grounders was over seven years ago. Luckily/unluckily, the team had changed, and apparently the new team was even more aggressive. Clarke grabbed her bag, and walked to the front of the building, getting out her phone in the process. The rest of the team seemed to be in the changing room, so she passed the turnstiles and turned right into the corridor. She loved the club, and had grown fond of her team, as the games were the only way Clarke could relax after work. She barged through the changing room doors, and adopted a masculine voice.

"All right, ladies?"

Of course, they knew her too well to even flinch. They all laughed with jolly giggles, but Raven came up to Clarke, and pulled her in for a big hug. There was no way out of this one. Clarke thought this would be a good time to wish her good luck.

"How're you feeling? Ready for the match?"

A proud Raven nodded confidently and demonstrated her readiness by stretching her arms across her back. "Yup. This one's gonna be a good one".

"Better get ready then". In an hour, the game would begin, so Clarke gestured to the corner.

Twenty minutes later, all the girls were kitted-out. Even the goaltender, Indra. The bell rang, and they all sat in the changing room, knees shaking, hockey stick fiddling, and excessive water consumption. Raven, Clarke, Octavia, Indra, Harper, Monroe, & the others were ready. Anya came in, their coach. 

"Now - as you are all very aware: this is the match that will define your careers in ice hockey."

Clarke's eyes couldn't help but roll; Anya was irritating but a good coach, so Clarke tried her best not to yawn or scoff. Monroe took one look at Clarke suppressing her rolling eyes, and couldn't help but cough.

Anya wasn't having any of it. "Keep your bloody eyes on the ice and your enemies, not the back of your skull, Clarke."

The ominous sound of the ice resurfacer from beyond the door muffled the sound of the team "Ooh"s. 

"In all seriousness, please girls: check your backs, keep your eyes forward, pass to your teammates, don't score own goals - you get the idea. Alright. Get yourselves out there, and watch out for Lexa."

"Lexa?" questioned Clarke.

"Team captain, remember?" Anya replied, almost disappointed.

Clarke couldn't recover on this one. "Oh, right, yeah. Is she the devil or something?"

"Very funny. I'll get back to you on that one when you come in contact with her. Good luck girls."

Raven led them all to the door leading to the rink. She peeked out the window, and saw the other team. 

"Guys, they look like they wouldn't even have to use acid fog to murder us in our sleep. I'm not even kidding."

"Chill, they've only got hockey sticks and blades." Clarke said, only realising her mistake as soon as the door swung open.

 

 


	2. Sticks not Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle on ice finally begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happen? The game jut happens like idek I haven't written anything in literally 6 months so I don't even know where I was going creatively with this story but DEAL WITH IT

The smell of fresh ice was so subtle that it couldn't overthrow the incredible volume at which The Grounders were talki


End file.
